


Jealousy

by Reirachan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, jealous bastards, mutually jealous kikasa is the best kikasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reirachan/pseuds/Reirachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both of them experience it, and with the same girl. Unbelievable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Based off con-mi-firulete's prompt! Thank you very much! Sorry I took so long to do it orz

The first time Kise interrupts them, Yukio is thankful, because he really had no idea what he would answer to that extremely straightforward and _embarrassing_ girl.

So he sighs in relief, and follows him to “talk about club activities”. Actually, it is just a simple question that certainly doesn’t need Yukio to go somewhere else, but it’s fine as long as he’s saved. He answers Ryouta, thanks him, and goes back to class, thinking it’s a coincidence.

But there’s the small problem that it looks like the girl – Yuno, wasn’t it her name? – just won’t leave Yukio alone. She follows him and insists they should have lunch together, and when he annoyedly asks why, she says he’s cute. Then she goes to watch basketball practice, and he has no literally kick her out of the door, insisting that nobody can watch their training, damn it. And, when they are going back home, and Kise is walking with him to the gates and chatting, there she is, _waiting_ , and both of them want nothing more than to run away at that exact moment.

But of course, that isn’t what happens, so Kise lets out his most miserable “Bye, senpai,” and runs away.

It really annoys him, though.

The next time he goes to Kasamatsu’s class to talk to him, she’s already there, smiling and being all pushy and telling him to go have a walk with her. Once again, he steps in. At the same time that he knows that she isn’t going to get anything from Kasamatsu – because she is way too pushy and straightforward, and Kasamatsu really doesn’t like it, he just gets along with people when it’s natural, and Kise knows that – it still annoys him because she is there _all the time_ , and Kasamatsu doesn’t push her away – okay, maybe that’s because he’s way too scared of girls to even deal with her properly, he just says “nothankyou”s and tries to run – and it annoys him. He throws an angry look at their direction. Yuno doesn’t notice it, because she’s too busy _trying to make him hug her_ , but Yukio does. And when he does, he raises an eyebrow to him.

He goes back to his class. 

Xxx

The first time Kise interrupted them, Yukio was thankful. But, after that annoyed glance he threw at him, Yukio just feels annoyed.

It’s annoying because it is now pretty obvious that Kise is jealous.

Kasamatsu sighs in exasperation. He will never understand him. He already has all this trouble with the fangirls he has, and now he’s jealous over _one_ girl flirting with another guy? 

_Well, if you want her, you can take her_ , he thinks honestly, because honestly nothing would make him happier than being left alone by this stupid girl.

But it still annoys him.

It annoys him that Kise wants her attention.

And he doesn’t quite know why.

What he knows is that, the next time she goes to watch him practice, he lets her, if anything because he’s just too tired to kick her out.

Xxx

Kise won’t stop looking at her.

Maybe he’s just waiting for her to throw him a glance, and then he’s going to give her the model smile and wink, or anything like that, Kasamatsu doesn’t know and _doesn’t want to_ , because it’s stupid and annoying and makes him want to puke.

So he kicks Kise’s face instead.

“What the hell, freshman!” he yells, as Kise rubs his cheek, for once not complaining about how mean Kasamatsu was, looking just hurt and confused. Kasamatsu was giving him _that_ look. The one that, despite the height difference, was looking _down_ on him. But then he raised an eyebrow, like he was confused by Kise’s reaction. 

“Senpai, what was that kick for?”

“Because you aren’t fucking concentrating! What the hell is wrong with you?”

He stays quiet for some seconds, “I’m sorry,” he finally says, not looking at him, like a kid who did something wrong and was waiting for punishment. Kasamatsu sighs heavily. He knows that now it’s settled, but, for some reason, he doesn’t feel any better. It’s like somebody is poking him and repeating constantly, “he was looking at her.” It’s annoying as balls.

He sighs once more, and Kise looks like he either wants to die, or is waiting for the captain to kill him. He doesn’t do that, though. What he does instead is to grab him by the arm and excuse both of them, telling Moriyama and the others to keep training, he’ll be back soon.

They all nod, throwing at Kise half apologetic looks for the kick in the ass that certainly is waiting for him.

Xxx

Kise looks appropriately confused. “What was that?”

“Listen, brat,” Kasamatsu starts, and it’s back, the crossed arms and the accusing glare, “I don’t care if you want to have all the girls to yourself, or if you like to flirt with them, or whatever,” he starts, though it doesn’t feel quite true, but he ignores that for the sake of his scolding, “but can’t you please stop looking at her? It’s really starting to get annoying. Fucking concentrate, for god’s sake! You’re our ace, I need you. I mean, we need you. So stop _flirting_ and do your job!”

“Flirting?” Kise asks, looking confused, “I wasn’t flirting. I was just… Thinking.”

“Thinking about what?” he immediately asks, realizing too late that the appropriate answer would be _leave thinking for after practice_. 

“… Are you guys dating?”

“Excuse me?” he asks, because now Kise is just being ridiculous.

“Well, you let her stay to watch practice today, and you never do that. And you don’t look that annoyed when she’s around anymore, and you don’t push her away. So I was just thinking. Are you guys dating? Do you want me to stop hanging around with you so you can be with her? Do you want me to leave you guys alone? Are you going to spend your lunch with her now? Will we just see each other on practice from now on? And will she be here all the time, too? I just wanted to know, I’m sorry I couldn’t concentrate,” he finishes without even pausing to breathe, his eyes looking at Kasamatsu like he was pleading, and oh.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

They both were jealous over the same thing.

He can’t even decide which of them is dumber.

“Listen here, freshman,” he says, giving him a smack in the head, but it doesn’t really hard, “stop thinking such useless things. No, we’re not dating. Jesus, I don’t think I would ever date her. She is too… Weird, I can’t be natural around her. Like I can with you. And the other guys,” he adds quickly, “and the team as a whole. You guys are like family, I’d never leave you even _if_ I start dating, which’s not going to happen, at least, not with her. So put your head to better use, like concentrating on basketball.” 

“I’m… Really?” he asks, finally meeting Kasamatsu’s eyes.

“Yeah, really, dumbass,” he answers, ruffling his hair right where he smacked his head before, “You have a way bigger place in my heart, stupid.”

Nobody understands why both of them look so happy when they’re back.


End file.
